Every Kitsune Has His Day
by Inari no Sasuke
Summary: The Namikaze family is hiding something. Surely the Hokage would not keep such large secrets. Maybe it has something to do with why they all have extra "appendages"? MinaKush NaruHina Starts preNaruto & continues into the next gen. More genres than listed
1. Sneak Peak

Disclaimer: I, Inari no Sasuke, do not claim any rights to the franchise Naruto. The intention of this fan-fic is to entertain; I do not intend to make money from this work. In other words, Please don't sue me Kishimoto-sama! (This is the only time you'll see this, don't flame me for it.)

This is not actually the story, but a small sneak peek. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dear diary,

A dark day has fallen. Our enemy, Iwagakure, attacked during the night. Despite our quick response, and the fact that Minato-kun and his team were posted here, Uzugakure fell. I was able to protect several civilians with the aid of other shinobi, but by the time we were far enough away from the battle our group only numbered around 30 civilians and 20 shinobi. Unfortunately, nee-chan was not among them. Minato-kun tried to assure me that she had escaped with other survivors, but his sweet words could not break through my sadness as I cried myself to sleep in his arms. I had failed my people again.

That night I did not sleep well. I was plagued with nightmares; when the kingdom fell, when kaa-san died, and when tou-san was killed. Several times I awoke screaming, only to cry myself asleep again as Minato-kun comforted me. I was glad he used that silencing seal on the tent after the first time, having half the camp come running because of my screaming wasn't something I wanted to put my people through, not to mention that it was embarrassing.

During the night the reinforcements Minato-kun had sent for arrived, several hours late. After scouting the area several times, we found 20 other survivors, half shinobi. After counseling with the three surviving clan heads, we determined that a counter attack at the time would be suicidal. It was decided that we would travel to Konoha to seek asylum and ask for assistance in searching for survivors.

Three days later we arrived in Konoha, and after two hours of listening to the Hokage and Konoha council squabble we were allowed to live here, but only if our shinobi agreed to join their ranks, which they did. Konoha had recently expanded their walls so we were given an entire district for ourselves; many believed this was so the council could keep an eye on us more easily. The surviving clans were given compounds within our district, and the civilians who owned shops in Uzu were allowed to reopen them here. I was saddened when I found out that Teuchi-san had lost his wife in the attack, but was also glad that his daughter, Ayame, had survived. Minato-kun was happy that Teuchi-san was allowed to open a stand in the market district.

Speaking of Minato-kun, he has asked me to move in with him. I am not sure if this is a good idea, sure while he was in Uzu he would often stay with me in the small house I shared with nee-chan, the fact that he still doesn't know my secret is a miracle. But moving in with the man I love is a big step, and only brings me closer to the day I will have to divulge to him my secret, a day I fear greatly. My best friend, Azuki, encourages me to accept his offer, but she doesn't understand how scared I am he will fear the real me. Until I have made my decision I will stay in my small apartment in our district.

The search for other survivors continues. A few have been found, but nee-chan remains missing. One of the survivors says that he saw her and several others escape to the east. I pray to Inari-sama that his tale is true. Jiraiya-san has agreed to have his spies keep a look out, but his spies are not in every village. A small memorial to those who perished in the attack was built in the middle of our small district; no names were placed on it in hopes that those missing are still alive.

Two weeks ago my world was turned upside down for the second time in my long life, but there is a ray of hope in this dark world. Hopefully these dark times will not last and I will be able to live peacefully with my precious people.

-Uzumaki Kushina

* * *

First of all, sorry to those who thought I had finally updated. I trashed the original prologue, and am working on the second draft. Unfortunately, a lot of my notes are on my Itouch, which I don't have at the moment. Hopefully I can achieve maximum warp and get the prologue out in a week or two. (Sorry for the lame Star Trek joke, I just beat Star Trek: Legacy on Xbox 360.)

I left a few small hints to what Kushina's secret is. I don't have any prizes, but maybe you can guess.

Please tell me what you thank.


	2. Author's Note

First of all, I'd like to aplogize to those who got their hopes up. Secondly, I have put a poll up on my profile; I'd like to know peoples opinions on which story I should concentrate on first. Finally, if you haven't read my other story, please don't vote until you do; I want honest opinions.

This AN is temporary and will come down eventually (probably when the next chapter is uploaded or I get reported).

Sincerely,

Inari no Sasuke


End file.
